New Beginnings
by chrmdbabysisp5
Summary: What happens when Renee comes to Forks to visit Bella, and Billy Black imprints again? What happens when Charlie finds out, even though he is with Sue? Is he as over Renee as he thought he was? Also B/R, J/A, Ed/Tanya, Em/Kate.


**New Beginnings**

Summary: What happens when Renee comes to Forks to visit Bella, and Billy Black imprints again? What happens when Charlie finds out, even though he is with Sue? Is he as over Renee as he thought he was? Also B/R, J/A, Ed/Tanya, Em/Kate

Chapter 1:

(Bella POV)

"Buzz, buzz, buzz" I felt my phone vibrating wildly in my pocket. I pressed the "OK" button and answered it, but only slightly paying attention as there was a beautiful vampire laying on my bed distracting me.

"Hello?" I asked

"Bella honey? Is that you?" The voice on the other line replied. I gulped nervously.

"Hi mom!" I replied, trying not to sound as nervous as I thought. Rosalie, the beautiful vampire laying on my bed, sat up quickly.

"Hi sweetie! Oh it's so good to hear your voice, honey!" My mom replied

"You too, mom!" I said, still unsure as to why she was calling.

"Um, listen sweetie…I have something important to tell you." She said, taking in a breath.

Uh-oh. This is either something really big, or something really small- it was hard to tell with my mom. She tends to blow things out of proportion.

"What's up?" I asked, with Rose looking intently at me, listening in on the conversation.

"Well…I kind of broke it off with Phil." She said nervously.

"WHAT!" I said, astonished. My mom was crazy for Phil. "When did this happen?"

"Last week." My mom replied, sighing.

"Why?" I demanded.

"Well, I was kind of tired of traveling all the time, and he was kind of cheating on me, and I missed you and realized I was missing out on a lot of your life, especially this past year with the whole Rosalie thing…" my mom ranted. My head began to spin, so I sat down on the bed next to Rose, who put and arm over my shoulder and ran her fingers through my hair, which of course made me feel better.

"What do you mean he was kind of cheating on you?" I asked. I was surprised anyone would cheat on my mom- I mean seriously, I know this sounds weird, but for her, she's pretty hot.

"Well, one of the female assistants who was a physical therapist for the team…" Mom started

"Yeah…" I urged

"Well, she kind of came on to him, and he resisted for a while but gave in and after a while I started getting suspicious and eventually caught them in the act." Mom explained tiredly.

I felt a lump well up in my throat for my mom. She was so nice and sweet, and any guy who took advantage of her like that obviously deserved to be beaten. I could hear Rosalie growl protectively next to me. My mom meant a lot to her too.

"I'm so, so sorry mom. I wish I could be there with you…that bastard obviously didn't deserve you." I said meaningfully.

I could hear my mom's voice shake a little as she began to speak again, which surprised me. My mom hardly ever cried. I guess I was kind of like her in that way.

"Well, actually…I think maybe we could see each other." My mom said quietly. I was silent for a while, thinking about this.

Now that I'm a vampire, Phoenix would probably one of the last places I would go. I would also miss Rosalie terribly, as Rose is my mate and I'm rarely without her. I knew my mom needed me, and truthfully, I still kind of needed my mom.

"You know what mom?" I said, an idea suddenly coming to me.

"What?" She asked curiously

"Maybe we could see each other. You haven't been to Forks yet to see me…maybe you could come here for a visit. I'm sure there are people here that would love to see you again…I know Rose is dying to talk to you." I said. Rose grinned.

Mom sighed again. "Oh, I don't know honey…I mean, with Charlie there and everything it might be a bit awkward."

"Oh, didn't I tell you?" I asked, realizing my mom didn't know that Rose and I had bought Charlie's house from him when he went to go live with Sue. Well, we were really renting it from him. It was kind of our second house, as Esme had bought us a house when we got together. We weren't married yet but I hoped that would be our next step.

"Tell me what?" My mom asked sternly. She didn't like secrets kept from her.

"Um, well…" I said hesitantly.

"Well what?" My mom asked, now impatient.

"Well, Rose and I are renting out dad's house when dad went to live with Sue Clearwater who he is marrying next month." I spat out as fast as I could and held the phone away from my ear, as preparation for what was about to come next.

Instead of screaming, I heard her sigh.

"Wow. Things certainly have changed there, haven't they?" She commented.

I looked at the phone in surprise.

"Bella, sweetie, she can't see you." Rose said quietly, laughing.

I looked at her blankly until I realized what she was talking about. I put the phone up to my ear again and waited for my mom to speak.

"Well, I guess I could come up for a little while anyway. It would be nice to see everyone again." Mom said hesitantly.

"Well we would love to have you. And don't worry about the plane ticket, Rose and I are buying it for you." I said, knowing how she felt about money.

Mom sighed again, knowing better than to argue. I smiled triumphantly into the phone.

"Babe, she still can't see you." Rose said again. I pouted at her and she kissed my lips.

"Honey, is that Rose there talking to you?" Mom asked

"Yea, why? You want to talk to her?" I replied

"Well, I would love to but I realized I really have to get going. I have a few things I have to get taken care of before I come to visit." She said

"Okay." I replied.

"Well, I love you sweetie and say hi to Rose for me…" Mom said

"Yeah, love you too. And if you need to talk…" I replied

"I got it. Love you, bye." Mom said, and I replied similarly and hung up the phone.

I sighed and leaned into Rose. She began to stroke my hair again as I buried my face into her neck.

"I just can't believe Phil would do that to Renee." I said, still shocked about that.

"Neither can I. He should just be thanking his lucky stars that we are not going to Phoenix." Rose said with a slight snarl. I laughed a little. "Whoa there tiger! Down girl!" I joked. She smiled.

"I love you so much, and I hope you know I would never, ever do that to you." I said, this time a bit more seriously.

Rose let go of me so she could look at me.

"I know you never would, baby. I love you so much and I will always be here for you." She said back, just as seriously. She leaned in and kissed me passionately.

We spent the rest of the day in bed, having fun and enjoy each other's presence. At night, we lay down flat on our bed, me laying my head on her chest, her with her arm over my shoulders and sighed.

**A/N: Well, I hope you like it so far! I would love to hear feed back if you would like to review so I know how I'm doing, this is a very different story for me, but I think it will turn out well…I hope so anyway! I will try to make the chapters a little longer next time once I get the feel for what I'm writing. Thanks for reading!**


End file.
